Brothers For Eternity
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: James is anxious to get some freedom from his brotherly duties.


**Title:** Brothers For Eternity  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 790  
 **Summary:** James is anxious to get some freedom from his brotherly duties.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** April Event: Passover - **Character:** James Sirius Potter / **Prompt:** (Word) Banish

 **Marathon Competition:** Eleventh Mile - **Color:** Violet / **Emotion** **:** Love

* * *

James Sirius Potter liked to believe he was a pretty good guy. Sure, he sometimes came off as a bit arrogant, but as a whole, he thought he had a good heart and was always there for his friends and family when it counted.

It wasn't always easy being the firstborn son of the Great Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world, but no matter what people said when it came to how similar or different he was from his father and even grandfather, his namesake, James took it all in stride. He didn't let it affect him.

And if it was hard being the firstborn son of Harry Potter, it was even harder being the older brother of Albus Severus Potter, his deaf and mute brother.

It wasn't Albus' fault of course. It was a birth defect that not even magic had been able to heal. Albus had been born deaf and since he had never heard anyone speak, he had also been born mute.

The whole family was forced to learn sign language. Albus would never go to Hogwarts because although he did have magic, he couldn't say the spells. There was always Potions and maybe Herbology, but their parents decided Albus would be better off having a private tutor who could maybe teach him some non-verbal casting.

James, for his part, couldn't wait for the day he would go to Hogwarts. For as long as he could remember, Albus had always been his shadow. Following him around because he didn't have anything better to do.

When James got angry at the situation, his dad would take him to the side for a talk. "James, I know it's not easy. We ask a lot of you where Al is concerned, but you have to remember that you're his big brother .He looks up to you. I'm asking you to try to understand that Al is going to miss out on a lot and he follows you around because it's the closest he'll get to being a normal boy. Try not to lose your temper with him. He just wants to be with you because in his eyes, you're the best. He looks up to you."

And with those words, James would of course feel guilty about his anger, and that was probably what his dad wanted to happen.

But now, in one short month, he'd be at Hogwarts for his first year, away from his dependent little brother. He'd be able to have friends and go to classes, and he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder to make sure Al wasn't getting into trouble. It would be total freedom!

Despite his excitement, he couldn't help but notice Albus' increasing unhappiness. And no matter how annoying it sometimes was to be Albus' big brother, James wanted to banish the forlorn look from his face.

One night, a couple a weeks before he was to leave for Hogwarts, James went into Albus' bedroom. The younger boy was hugging his violet quilt to his chest as he read a book.

James slowly walked to the bed, in order to not startle him, and then tapped the mattress. Albus looked up from his book but didn't put it down.

Using sign language, he asked, _'Are you okay?'_

Albus shrugged but then signed, _'Why wouldn't I be?'_

 _'You tell me,'_ James answered.

Albus hesitated before he gave an answer that made James feel guilty over his excitement. ' _You're leaving me.'_

 _'To go to school,'_ James quickly signed back.

 _'You're happy to be getting away from me. I annoy you, and you can't wait to get away. And one day, you'll leave and never come back.'_

Both Albus and his dad had a way to saying things that made James feel bad. It was a shared gift of theirs.

 _'I'm sorry I hurt you about being excited. I won't lie. I am a bit excited to be getting away. Not because I don't love you because I do. You're my little brother, and I'll always love you. It's hard, though, and I guess I'm looking forward to just being James without having to worry about what you're doing.'_

Albus' eyes watered. _'Will you come back?'_

 _'Of course. You'll always be my brother, and I will always love you. No matter how big of a pain in the arse you are.'_

For the first time in almost a month, James saw a genuine smile on Albus' face. _'I love you,'_ Albus signed.

 _'Love you too.'_

And it was true. No matter how annoyed James got, no matter how anxious he was for some well-deserved freedom at Hogwarts, he would never stop loving Albus.

They were brothers, and they would be brothers for eternity.


End file.
